It's Your Day Baby
by Ranti Fishy
Summary: Ia yang nampak muram di hari ulang tahunnya, membuat sang kekasih terpaksa 'menculiknya' ke suatu tempat/ "... tak ada yang bisa melupakan jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, ..." / eunhae ficlet / BoyxBoy/ OOC / RnR?


**-It's Your Day Baby-**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi ,Typo(s), EYD kurang tepat, OOC, dll.**

**Pairing : EUNHAE With Hyuk!top and Hae!bottom**

**Summary : This fict is mine –always- and EunHae also mine xD –dream-**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N : Don't bash the pairing if you don't like. Just close your lips and go out.**_

**It's Your Day Baby:::::::**

15 Oktober kembali datang, sebuah tanggal sakral yang sudah pasti diketahui oleh semua penggemar Super Junior, _ELF_. Sebuah tanggal dimana seorang pemuda polos dan juga romantis dilahirkan di dunia ini, memikat hati para ELF dengan paras dan juga sifatnya.

Jauh-jauh hari Lee Donghae sudah mempersiapkan segala persiapan untuk menyambut hari ini, mulai dari melihat jadwalnya yang kosong atau tidak, memikirkan tempat mana yang ingin ia kunjungi, memesan kue dan sebagainya. Namun kabar tak sedap datang tanpa diduga olehnya, sebuah skandal muncul dan membuat banyak ELF yang kecewa.

Sakit hati dan rasanya ingin menangis, begitulah sosok Lee Donghae saat ini. Tapi ia tak pantas bila harus bersikap seperti itu, mengingat ini menyangkut kebahagiaan salah seorang _hyung_nya sendiri.

'_Hyung, kau tak apa kan?'_

Berkali-kali pemuda itu mengirim pesan kepada salah seorang _hyung_nya; Lee Sungmin yang kini menjadi pusat kemarahan para ELF. Namun tak ada balasan sama sekali dari sang empunya. Donghae mengerti dan tak mau mengeluh.

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah menuju ranjangnya, terbaring disana menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengannya. Samar sebuah isakan terdengar juga.

Hingga seseorang hadir disana kemudian menarik tubuhnya, tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara sosok itu memasangkan topi dan jaket di tubuhnya. Kemudian memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk tenang di kursi sebelah supir.

"Aku tak sedang _mood_ untuk keluar Hyukkie"

Sebuah rajukan ia lontarkan atas sikap sosok itu yang menariknya paksa dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari _dorm_. Sosok yang ternyata adalah Lee Hyukjae itu hanya diam fokus pada jalanan tanpa mempedulikan Donghae yang merajuk.

…

Perjalanan 15 menit berlalu di tengah lalu lintas Seoul yang agak senggang, tak padat seperti biasanya. Hyukjae memakirkan mobilnya tepat di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Seusainya ia turun terlebih dahulu dari dalam mobil.

"Kau tak mau turun?"

Ia membuka pintu mobil di bagian dimana Donghae berada. Terlihat pemuda itu yang diam di tempatnya tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak keluar.

"Aku bilang aku sedang tidak _mood_"

Dengan paksa Hyukjae menarik tubuh itu kembali, membawanya melalui kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Tak mempedulikan apabila nanti keduanya yang tertangkap oleh bidikan kamera fans atau media.

Ia dudukkan kemudian tubuh itu di atas sebuah bangku yang menghadap tepat ke air mancur Sungai Han.

"Kau tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini, ini hari ulang tahunmu"

Hyukjae juga mengambil bagian duduk di sebelah Donghae, memberikan secangkir kopi kepada pemuda itu yang entah sejak kapan dan darimana ia dapat.

Hyukjae menyeruput kopinya sedikit demi sedikit sambil memandangi beberapa anak kecil yang bekerjaran di sana.

"Untuk apa aku harus bersuka cita, kalau antara _grup_ kita dan juga para ELF sedang mengalami sedikit konflik. Terlebih antara Sungmin _hyung_ dan ELF"

Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatannya menyeruput kopi dan memandang kekasih hatinya tersebut.

"Haruskah ini terjadi? Haruskah semua ini terjadi?"

Pemuda itu meneteskan air matanya membuat Hyukjae dengan segera mengambil selembar tisu yang ada di kantong jaketnya.

"_Uljimma_, ini hanya sebuah konflik kecil. Yang terpenting kita harus mendukung apapun keputusan yang diambil oleh Sungmin _hyung_ dan juga memberikan keyakinan kepada ELF bahwa semua akan tetap sama seperti dahulu. Semua ini akan baik-baik saja seiring berjalannya waktu"

Hyukjae mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut seolah tak ingin semakin menyakiti sosoknya.

"Tapi ada beberapa ELF yang bunuh diri akibat ini Hyuk. Bagai-"

"Ssstt"

Hyukjae menghentikan perkataan Donghae dengan telunjuknya yang berada di atas bibir Donghae.

"Kenapa memikirkan itu? Yang penting sekarang adalah ulang tahunmu. Aku sudah susah-susah menyiapkan semua ini. Tak sepantasnya kau mengacaukannya Hae"

Hyukjae tersenyum begitu manis kepada Donghae. Membuat Donghae kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Tak ada bunga, tak ada meja makan untuk _dinner_, dan tak ada kembang api. Apanya yang disebut dengan 'mempersiapkan'?"

Bibir Donghae mengerucut menyadari tak ada apapun disana. Hanya beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Tsk, kau itu bukan seorang _yeoja_. Tak mungkin aku memberimu bunga. Tapi ada hal lain yang ingin aku berikan untukmu"

Donghae kemudian fokus memandang ke arah Hyukjae, pemuda itu kini terlihat sibuk mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan di kantong celananya.

"Tutup matamu"

"Untuk apa? Lebih baik kau cepat memberikannya padaku"

Hyukjae terkekeh dengan jawaban itu. Membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan _gummy smile_nya yang sangat memukau.

Hyukjae meraih lengan kanan Donghae dan memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu aku sering memberimu ini. Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan jika aku memberikan ini lagi?" Hyukjae tertawa canggung.

"Aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan memberikan ini" Donghae tersenyum. "Dimana kue ulang tahunku?"

Setidaknya satu hal itulah yang wajib ada di acara perayaan ulang tahun walau tak ada bunga, kembang api atau semacamnya. Dan Donghae menanyakannya kini.

"Kenapa terburu? Ini masih awal. Seharian ini aku akan menculikmu"

Hyukjae terkekeh lagi dan membuat tawa Donghae muncul di parasnya yang sempat muram.

"Dari banyaknya masalah yang terjadi atau skandal yang bermunculan di luar sana, satu yang harus kau ingat"

Hyukjae menggenggam jemari kanan Donghae yang berada di samping jemari kirinya.

"Bahwa tak ada yang bisa melupakan jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, sekalipun ELF sedang dilanda kesedihan"

Donghae menatap pemuda yang kini berada di sampingnya, pemuda yang selalu membantunya dan selalu menemaninya semenjak sebelum mereka debut sebagai Super Junior. Pemuda yang selalu menghiasi harinya dengan _gummy smile_ andalannya.

"_Happy Birthday Donghae-ah. Ani, Happy Birthday Baby. Wish you healthy, longlife and always smile beside me_"

Hyukjae berucap dengan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang agak kaku. Membuat Donghae tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa.

"_Why?_"

"Tak apa"

"Berhenti tertawa. Kau tahu, untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut aku sudah mati-matian membujuk Choi Siwon agar mengajariku. Bahkan aku sampai mendapat beberapa omelan darinya. Tsk, aku benar-benar seperti pengemis _aishh_"

"Ya! Kau bukan pengemis _eoh_? Kau Lee Hyukjae. Pemuda paling tampan di Korea"  
><em>'Dan paling tampan di mataku'<em> tambah Donghae dalam hati.

"Terima kasih Hyukkie. Kau sudah memberiku sedikit hiburan"

Kembali wajah muram itu menghiasi paras Donghae.

"_Kajja_, kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya. Aku tak suka dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu"

Hyukjae menarik tubuh Donghae menjauh dari sana.

"Oh ya Hae, tak adakah sebuah ciuman untukku? Haruskah hanya sebuah ucapan terima kasih atas kerja kerasku?"

"Itu nanti di bagian akhir Hyukkie. Sekarang aku tantang kau, kau harus membuatku tertawa sepanjang hari ini dan melupakan sejenak masalah yang ada"

"Hanya itu? Dengan senang hati _Baby_, asalkan nanti aku akan mendapat sebuah ciuman darimu."

Dan kini tubuh kedua pemuda itu hilang di tengah padatnya lalu lintas Seoul yang kembali terjadi. Bergurau di dalam mobil Hyukjae sambil menuju ke tempat selanjutnya yang sudah Hyukjae siapkan.

"_Kau persiapkan dirimu Baby, karena tempat yang selanjutnya agak sedikit bernuansa dewasa"_

"_Ya! Kau…"_

"_Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk mengupdate di akun twittermu, instagram atau yang lain. Aku yakin pasti saat ini ELF sedang mengkhawatirkanmu terkait berita Sungmin hyung"_

"_Kenapa tak kau saja yang melakukan spam fotoku seperti tahun lalu?"_

"_Ya! Lee Donghae!"_

"_Hahahaha…"_

**-FIN-**

Sebenarnya saya gak ada mood membuat fict untuk Ultahnya Dongek, ya karena masalah Sungmin itu T_T

Tapi berhubung tadi dia sudah update dan nampak baik-baik saja, akhirnya membuat saya lega dan ide cerita ini muncul gitu aja xD

Ini benar-benar karangan dan saya gak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun dalam fict ini terkait berita Sungmin. Saya hanya… apa yah? Aduh pusing

Sekian deh, makasih untuk yang udah baca. #HappyDonghaeDay dan bagi kalian-kalian yang biasnya Sungmin Lee semoga diberi ketabahan –saya juga sangat sedih-

Terakhir, RnR juseyo ?


End file.
